


The Future of the NHI

by orphan_account



Series: My NHI!verse fics [4]
Category: Fandom - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: 2050, Fluff, Future, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, NHI, Silly, futureNHI!verse, grandkids, history lesson, no homo intern - Freeform, squid hat is found
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The year is 2050. Supernatural the TV show has long finished after 500 episodes, 3 spin offs, 30+ books and a mainly ignored anime version, but despite this the fandom is still going strong, every day churning out fanfiction, art, meta, 3D holographic gifs and school essays."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future of the NHI

The year is 2050. Supernatural the TV show has long finished after 500 episodes, 3 spin offs, 30+ books and a mainly ignored anime version, but despite this the fandom is still going strong, every day churning out fanfiction, art, meta, 3D holographic gifs and school essays. Homophobia is no longer an issue in the media, almost every gay ship has sailed and queer people are no longer hidden in the dark subtext, but instead walk proud in the rainbow filled canon. It is with this knowledge that Jeremy Carver is able to relax in his armchair at home and listen to the sounds of his grandchildren run around the house without fretting about ships or subtext (at least any more than is normal for a fan) He sighs and begins to settle down for a nap when he feels a tug at his arm. He opens his eyes to see one of his numerous small grandchildren, Bobbi, standing there wearing a tattered old squid hat that is almost as tall she is, cracked glasses balanced precariously on her tiny button nose and a straggly fake moustache stuck to one cheek.  
“Look Grandpa!” she happily shrieks. “What’s it?”  
Jeremy is surprised. He thought he had locked that old costume away in the attic, there was no way 3 year old like Bobbi could have found it. The mystery is solved however, when he catches a glimpse of his 2 oldest grandchildren, Dean and Samantha, hiding behind the door. They must have put Bobbi up to it.  
Jeremy sighs. He supposed now was a good a time as any to tell them the tale. “Come in you two,” he says kindly. “On second thoughts, go and round up the rest of you ragamuffins, you all should hear this. I think the others are with your Grandad Gilbert.”  
While Dean and Samantha are running off the get their cousins Gabriel, Michel, Castiel and Anna, Jeremy leans down to Bobbi and adjusts her moustache so it’s inn the proper position. She seems to have left the blonde wig in the chest, but that may have been because she has her own natural curls.  
“Idjits,” she says to no one in particular.  
Jeremy pats her hair. “That’s my girl,”  
The other kids come rushing in and sit on the floor in front of Jeremy’s armchair. Their ages range between 3 and 12 and there is much squabbling (mainly from Gabriel) before they have all fallen silent. Only then does Jeremy begin.  
“Who has heard of Supernatural?” he asks. All the hands go up. It was a silly question.  
“Course!” said Michel. “It’s even taught in baby school! The greatest love story ever told, everyone knows that.”  
“Yes I’m sure they do,” continued Jeremy. “We all know the story of Destiel. But what they don’t teach you in schools is the story of how it was realised. The story of one man who stood up for what he believed in, at the risk of his own life. The story of the NSA shipper, the story of secrets and lies and gay love. The story of the No Homo Intern…”  
The children look at him, open mouthed in awe.  
“The story… of me.”


End file.
